


Niepojęte

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Ranczo (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Solejuk i goście z innego świata
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fandom a sprawa polska, Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Niepojęte

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na tegoroczne „Skumbrie w tomacie”. Prompty: było ich parę, ale najważniejszy to jednorożec.

– W imię Ojca i Syna…

Solejuk dygotał. Baba go nieraz straszyła, że mu się w końcu białe myszy pokażą, ale to było gorsze od myszy. Biały koń z rogiem na czole, toż takie bydlę może człowieka zadźgać i stratować w dodatku. Druga zjawa niewiele lepsza. Panna z mieczem, jak w tych grach, co to dzieciaki na komputerach grają, na koniu czarnym jak samo piekło. Solejuk przeżegnał się jeszcze raz.

– Pest – burknęła dziewczyna. – Bloede caerme…

Po czym znikła. Konie też.

Solejuk został, wciąż wystraszony, a jeszcze więcej zbaraniały. Po ruskim bimbrze to by może rozumiał, ale takie zwidy po swojskim Mamrocie?


End file.
